Weird Weird or Creepy Weird?
by Katestar98
Summary: A Jonas. A Stalker. A freezing cold pond. Brotherly Love. No Slash  Rated T mainly for the stalkerish behaviour. No serious language or violent scenes. Slight to Mild Whumpage.


"Wake up!" yelled Joe as he charged into Joe's room. He then proceeded to jump onto the bed with his full weight crashing down on Joe. Nick was promptly pushed off as Joe groaned in agony.

"You're dead!" Joe called out as Nick bolted out of the room when Joe lunged for him. A loud thump followed. Nick smiled gleefully to himself as he heard his brother hit the ground. Kevin rolled his eyes at his brothers antics.

"How much diet coke have you had this morning?" Nick shrugged and retired to their recording room. Joe came down the stairs moments later and stole Kevin's toast, leaning against the counter as he munched away. Sighing, Kevin finished his eggs and glared at his brother.

"Can't you get your own breakfast?" Joe shrugged.

"I did. Right off of your plate. By the way. What did you give Nick this morning?" It was Kevin's turn to shrug.

"He's just a bit hyper today.'

Joe groaned. "Whatever. I'm going for a jog."

Kevin nodded, his mind running through several scenarios for movies he would like to produce. Joe slipped out the front door.

* * *

><p>Joe smiled, content as the breeze picked up slightly, keeping him cool he ran. As always the sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. Taking a deep breath Joe happily inhaled, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment for a few seconds. The peace was shattered when his feet fot tangled and he crashed to the ground, bringing someone else down with him. Immediately Joe righted himself and turned to apologise.<p>

"Om my gosh it's Joe Jonas!" the girl squealed before controlling herself long enough to stand before launching herself at Joe. Joe was thoroughly startled by this girls and dodged her outstretched hands.

"Listen. I'm sorry about tripping into you but I really need to..." She rushed forward again.

"No no no sweeties. Don't worry this was meant to happen. Just as we were meant to be. Together. Forever." Joe felt a shiver go up his spine as he took in her crazed grin and wide eyes. He shook his head and turned away.

"No thank you now if you'll excuse me I need to get home." And he casually jogged away because Joe Jonas does not run from girls. Said girl was left glaring at his back.

"We will be together!"

Both Kevin and Nick looked up when they heard the front door slam. Looking at each other they shrugged and moved towards the living room. Glances were once again exchanged when the saw Joe's freaked expression as he collapsed on to the couch.

"What's up man?" Nick asked as he and Kevin moved forward to sit themselves on either side of their brother.

Joe sighed, (he was doing that a lot lately), "Nothing. Just ran in to a weird fan is all."

"Good weird, bad weird or weird weird?" Kevin asked. Nick shot him a look and refocused on Joe as he answered.

"Creepy weird," Kevin smirked a Nick, "She was going on about how we belong together and how we should be together forever. And she was grinning all crazy like." a tiny shudder shook Joe's body as her face materialised in his mind. Nick frowned and gave his brother a quick one armed hug.

"I wouldn't worry..." he was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Kevin answered it and was pushed aside when a girl barged inside their home.

"Joe Jonas how dare you run off on me!" she screeched and Joe mumbled a quick 'it's her' before rising to meet their unwanted quest. Kevin firmly placed himself between her and his little brothers.

"M'am please leave. You are trespassing." she snorted.

"Please! Joe knows me. He loves me, don't you Joe?" Joe went to answer but she kept on talking, "Yes he does. We'll be together. Just us. Forever." Darting around Kevin she lunged for Joe, wrapping her arms around him. Surprised, Joe fell back on to the couch with her sprawled over him.

"Oh Joe!" she gushed and leaned in for a kiss only to find herself reefed off of him by Nick and Kevin who forcefully escorted her to and out the door.

"We're going to call the police so I suggest you leave." Nick snarled as he slammed the door shut. Kevin was already on the phone giving a description of the girl to the police and Joe was scowling at the telly. Nick plopped down beside him and nudged Joe with his shoulder.

"So... Creepy weird huh?" Joe turned his scowl up to a glared and aimed it at his brother. Kevin interrupted them.

"The police are going to come pick her up since she's still standing at our front gate." Joe shot a quick look at the door before groaning.

"I am so going back to bed. If either of you wake me then you're dead meat." Kevin and Nick glanced at each other.

"It's the middle of the day, you haven't eaten anything." Kevin protested. Nick nodded. Joe groaned and redirected his walking path to the kitchen. Instead of eating anything he just plopped down at the table. Nick grinned and followed his lead. Both turned their eyes to Kevin as he slowly entered the room.

"Oh no. No. Not happening. I am not cooking you guys lunch. You never appreciate it." Kevin fervently shook his head.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later all three brothers were happily chowing down on some unhealthy pancakes for lunch. Ten minutes earlier the police had rocked up to say the girl was gone and they doubted she would be back. But they would send a patrol car around to check at random times. Nick's phone rang and he dropped his fork to answer it.<p>

"Nick here."

"Hi Nick it's Macy. Stella and I are down at the park. Do you guys want to come join us for a late lunch. A picnic so to speak?" Nick glanced down at his pancakes and debated whether or not he could fit in another meal. Deciding the answer was yes he arranged for them to meet the girls in thirty minutes, which was how long it took to get there. Joe protested but Kevin and Nick argued that he needed a bit of fun after that mornings happenings. Grudgingly he agreed. Exactly thirty minutes later they pulled into the car park and were soon grabbing their stuff from the car. Kevin peered around and spotted the girls lounging in the sun close to the river. He pointed to them and waved when they noticed him.

"There they are." And he wandered off towards them leaving Nick and Joe to carry the gear. It wasn't long after that the three engaged in a friendly football game before dragging the girls into Frisbee throwing. Soon the group of teens were laughing and the morning events faded from their thoughts though Joe could not shake the feeling that he was being watched.

"Hey Joe you alright?" Stella asked when the Frisbee flew right past him. Joe shook the feeling off and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt the get the Frisbee back. She laughed when his fingers brushed over a ticklish spot and soon after her legs gave out. Joe braced himself as he collided with the ground for the second time only this time he was laughing just as hard as the girl beside him.

"Yo! Stella! Joe! Any chance one of you could throw the Frisbee back. Joe pulled Stella to her feet and moved the toss the Frisbee at Kevin. As he did so he noticed the girl running full pelt at Stella and he quickly reversed their positions. He grunted at the rough contact and gasped when they bother collided with the cold river water. Everything grew fuzzy when his head met a rock.

Nick yelled a warning to Joe when he spotted the stalker girl behind Stella but could only watch as the two fell into the river. Kevin was already running towards Stella with Macy right behind him.

"They haven't come back up." Stella said tersely and Nick was prompt in stripping of his top and shoes. Quickly he waded into the river and dived beneath the surface. Kevin was soon beside him as they searched for their brother. Macy and Stella stood worriedly on the shore , desperately praying for Joe. Joe became semi-conscious and tried to struggle but nothing was working. He was painfully aware of every second he was under water but could not find the strength to move his limbs. He could feel the girl still clinging to his body but she also made no movement, whether it be willingly or not. Slowly his eyes began to drift shut, only to open slightly once more as something grabbed the back of his shirt. Nick roughly grasped his brothers shirt and pulled hard as he swum towards the surface. Beside him was Kevin with the girl and he immediately felt guilty when he entertained the thought of leaving her behind. Stella helped to drag Joe on to land and Nick was quick to check his breathing, letting out a sigh of relief when Joe expelled the water he had swallowed. Joe lay trembling in his brothers arms and he caught his breath. Nick was for once quite happy to have the contact with his brother. Kevin gingerly supported the girl as she hacked up her lungs. Macy quietly informed Nick that she'd called the police and an ambulance. He nodded his thanks and wrapped their picnic blanket around his brother who was shivering madly.

* * *

><p>The ambulance soon arrived and Kevin abandoned the girl to them and hurried to his brothers sides.<p>

" I know it's a nice day buddy but did you really need a swim?" he joked weakly.

Joe coughed and smiled. "You know me. Always doing the unexpected." Kevin frowned and pull Joe into his arms so that his head was resting firmly against his chest. Nick gave a small sound of protest but realised his older brother also needed reassurance.

"As soon as they have her stabilized the medics will be over to check you out Joe." Joe nodded to show he heard but all he really wanted was to go back to sleep.

"I knew getting up this morning was a bad idea." he wheezed. Kevin soothingly ran his hand in circles on Joe's back. Five minutes later one of the medics walk over and Joe is barely awake, his brothers constant back rubbing lulling him to sleep. After a brief check he was pronounced healthy but exhausted. They said he had a mild concussion but there would be no need to wake him. Sleep was all Joe should need to recover fully, although a cold could be in the works. Nick thanked the medics and escorted Stella and Macy to their aunts car and Stella gave her aunt a call to tell her to come out of wherever she was hiding. Kevin supported Joe on their trip to the car but ended up just carrying his wiped out brother and easily placing him on the back seat. Nick rushed to join them and with Joe secure they headed home.

Joe never could quite remember how he got from the park to his room but he was always aware of the fact that one if not both of his brothers remained by his side for the next two days while he slept away his exhaustion. Kevin and Nick grew worried when Joe only awoke for brief moments over two days. But their private physician said there was nothing wrong with Joe other than tiredness. When Joe finally decided he'd had enough sleep and cracked open one eye he was gently pounced on by Nick who gleefully announced that he was awake.

"No duh Sherlock," Joe croaked, "You know this is like the other day. You really need to find a new way to get me up." Nick merely smiled happily at his brother then opened his mouth.

"Kevin!" he screamed and grinned when he heard the telltale signs of his brother tearing up the stairs.

"What's wrong? Is Joe alright?" he demanded upon entering the room. Nick shrugged.

"Yeah he's fine. He's awake though. Thought you may want to know is all." Kevin looked just about ready to throttle Nick but restrained himself by turning his attention to his other younger brother who was smiling at the both of them.

"What's so funny? You really scared us these last few days you know little Brother." Kevin stated as if it was all Joe's fault all the while helping to prop him up against some pillows and handing him some water. Joe shook his head.

"No. I'm innocent. Nick woke me up. That just started the day off all wrong. Then you let the crazy chick into the house. Then both of you made me leave my nice safe choice of sleeping to go play in the park, which resulted in what we have now. Me, stuck in bed, with the need to puke." Joe lunged out of bed and raced for the bathroom. Nick and Kevin exchanged smirks before Kevin followed after his brother and Nick disappeared downstairs to heat some soup.

"Thanks Kevin." Joe muttered once he'd rinsed his mouth and managed to brush his teeth without dry-retching. His older brother gently assisted Joe back to his bed and protectively settled him among the sheets once more. Nick came in shortly after and together they convinced Joe to try to eat some of the soup. Joe paused after the first swallow.

"What did happen to that girl?" He asked.

Nick cleared his throat, "She's fine. She was charged with stalking and attempted murder however I think she'll get off and be chucked into a psych ward. That's where she ought to be anyway."

"Either way she's not getting anywhere near any of us again." Kevin added whilst removing the bowl from in front of Joe, whom was drifting back to sleep. Kevin sat himself down in the chair that was beside the bed and Nick made himself comfy on the love seat near the window. Together they would help their brother recover and face the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was in a mood and happened upon the Jonas L.A show. Really liked it and then couldn't get this story out of my head. Still planning my next chapter stories but this was clogging up the works. Thanks for any reviews. Sorry for those expecting something else. **


End file.
